This invention relates generally to a device for positively controlling actuation of the gripping means provided on a sheet collecting cylinder in a sheet assembling apparatus. More particularly, the device of the invention includes a cam plate which is rotatable together with the cylinder, is eccentrically mounted relative to the cylinder axis and is shiftable about such axis to move it into and out of phased relationship with the stationary cam plate for controlling actuation of the gripping means as its follower roll is correspondingly prevented and permitted to move along the cam surface of the stationary cam plate.
With the sheet assembling apparatuses of the general type concerned herewith, it is important because of the generally high running speeds required thereof, that the sheets to be assembled are precisely taken-up by the collecting cylinder and are moreover precisely delivered to another sheet handling cylinder as, for example, a folding yaw cylinder. Otherwise, the assembled sheets may be possibly mutilated as the sheet grippers engage the sheets. Moreover, the sheets may become crumpled or creased or otherwise damaged by the grippers. And, if the sheet grippers are inexactly opened and closed, the sheets may become misaligned relative to one another because of such undesired movement of the grippers. Hence, if such sheets are then subsequently handled as by being placed into the folding yaws of a folding yaw cylinder as a folding blade acts on the middle of the sheets, there is a risk that such sheets as assembled and folded collectively are not each folded at their centers because of the misalignment, whereby the individual sheets become even further relative to one another. Quite obviously, such inaccruately folded sheets are undesirable since they spoil the neat appearance of the finished product. Moreover, imprecisely folded sheets may likewise present an obstacle during subsequent handling or manufacture of the sheets.
Disclosed in German Patent No. 10 76 712 is an apparatus for assembling two or more sheets. In such an apparatus it is necessary to readjust the gearing ratio, which is operatively disposed between the collecting cylinder and a cam provided with recesses, in accordance with the quantity of sheets to be assembled in each individual instance. However, this patent does not deal with theproblem of taking-up of the sheets by the collecting cylinder. Such is of exceptional importance, however, when sheets are to be assembled at an ever increasing running speed of the apparatus. Also, the gearing utilized by this apparatus is quite costly and, because of the high running speeds which are required, such gearing may precipitate risks of inaccuracies during movement of the grippers controlled by such cams.
Another related apparatus is disclosed in DL Patent Specificaction No. 67 993 for the control of grippers of pins of a folding apparatus. With such a device it is possible to deliver assembled sheets with a simple as well as with a single-assembled production at two different locations onto cylinders which are adjacent the collecting cylinder. However, this two-fold approach results in increased capital costs, and such a device is less suitable for high running speeds because of the many connections of individual parts required, each one of which presents a source of impairment of the precise motion of the grippers and pins. Moreover, this disclosure fails to deal with the problem of delivering the sheets onto the collecting cylinder.